You, Me and Red
by DreamingLuna
Summary: OS. Tout allait merveilleusement bien pour Blue, avec son petit-ami Green. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Red.


Blue.

C'était une personne simple, une fille franche, curieuse, attentionnée. Oh certes plutôt malicieuse, jalouse et parfois un agaçante sur les bords. Une enquiquineuse comme dirait l'autre, mais tout le monde avait ses défauts. Et elle aimait bien taquiner les gens, c'était dans sa nature.

Blue avait une vie idyllique, le genre de vie que tout le monde enviait.

Après tout elle était particulièrement jolie, avait un sens aigu de la mode, des amis sur qui compter, un petit frère de cœur adorable et un petit-ami charmant.

A première vue, tout se passait pour le mieux et dans le meilleur des mondes. Blue était comme une sorte de modèle pour de nombreuses filles qui l'enviaient -la jalousaient- et voulaient lui ressembler. Et de nombreux garçons voulaient sortir avec elle.

Et au fond, ça lui plaisait bien de savoir qu'elle faisait un tel effet aux gens.

Mais si seulement elles savaient.

Si seulement ils savaient.

Blue avait une vie idyllique. Ou presque. A un point près.

Red.

Oh, Blue ne le détestait pas, au contraire. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était un bon ami à elle, et le meilleur ami de son petit copain.

Et justement.

Parfois elle avait la vague impression que Green et Red étaient trop proches. Qu'ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, même pour des meilleurs amis.

Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle était de trop quand ils sortaient tous les trois. Mais c'était Red qui était sensé tenir la chandelle normalement, pas elle !

Et puis mince, c'était quoi son problème ? Dès qu'elle prévoyait de voir Green elle pouvait être sûre que Red trouvait toujours un moyen pour débarquer à l'improviste. Et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait ça. Comme si il les surveillait, constamment. Et vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se voir souvent ça ruinait complètement leur vie de couple.

Le pire c'est que ça ne semblait pas déranger Green plus que ça, de toujours voir Red débarquer n'importe quand, il trouvait presque ça normal, les sorties à trois. Qui étaient sensées être à deux à la base.

Les deux n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer, il suffisait d'un regard et Green le comprenait. Parfois il traduisait vaguement les états d'esprit de Red à la pauvre Blue qui elle ne suivait pas. Mais la plupart du temps Green parlait tout seul, Red lui restait silencieux et ça leur allait très bien.

Et ça Blue ne le comprenait pas.

Mais Blue était en couple avec Green, et ce depuis plus de 6 mois. Et elle avait l'impression que leur relation avançait au ralenti, voire carrément à reculons parfois. C'était quelque peu déroutant, il fallait l'avouer.

Mais pourtant Green n'était pas gay. Enfin, d'après Blue il n'en avait pas l'air. Et elle le connaissait bien. A moins qu'il ne le soit pour Red, et uniquement pour Red. Mais tout de même, c'était avec elle qu'il était en couple, pas lui.

Green.

Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, comme elle ne l'avait probablement jamais été auparavant. Il avait un charme fou, il lui disait toujours les bonnes choses aux bons moments, il était attentionné et arrivait à supporter ses divagations. Ce n'était pas le genre de mec superficiel -même si il prenait un temps fou à coiffer ses cheveux- et irresponsable. Elle se sentait plus vivante avec lui, c'était une drôle de sensation.

Mais les choses n'avançaient plus, ils étaient comme enlisés dans une relation soit disant amoureuse qui se rapprochait plus d'une simple amitié avec léger bonus. Mais au début ce n'était pas comme ça, au début c'était une vraie relation, riche de petits cœurs roses et de guimauve. Comme Blue l'aimait.

C'était fini ce temps-là, alors Blue avait prit une décision : celle de rompre, et peu importait à quel point ça lui avait fait mal. Green avait comprit son choix, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas fourni d'explications. Il savait, ou du moins il devinait. Ça s'était fait gentiment, sans cris ni larmes.

Et bizarrement elle ne leur en voulait pas.

Dès qu'elle revoyait Green avec son ami Red, elle souriait.

Enfin, son petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Premier One-Shot publié ! Je l'ai écrit d'un seul coup, aujourd'hui même et plutôt rapidement. En espérant tout de même qu'il vous ait plu !<p>

Très librement inspiré d'une vidéo _Youtube_ : **You, Me and Red {OldRivalShipping; NamelessShipping}** par_ cookiesXequalXluv_ que je vous invite à regarder~


End file.
